It all began at Graduation
by LadyPirate of 2006
Summary: New adventures begin for Ron and his friends after graduation. Especially one that he's not quite sure he's ready for. Warning: MPREG
1. Prologue

"It all began at Graduation"

LadyPirate2006

Hi, I'm kinda sorta new. oO I used to be known as CaptainCaribbean and I wrote anime fics, POTC fics, and many LOTR ones too. I'm a HUGE Harry Potter fan (Ron Weasley is the love of my life) and I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. Only Notorious Eppes since she is my own…even then, the name Eppes came from my favorite TV Show "NUMB3RS" so there you go.

Warnings: mpreg

Prologue+

"Neville's in a really good mood isn't he?" Hermione Granger said as she sat in the Great Hall waiting for the opening festivities.

"I don't see why." Her friend Ron Weasley said sitting next to her, "Who gets excited about the first day back at school?"

"Neville obviously." Their other friend Harry Potter said as he sat down next to Ron.

"As do I." Hermione said to Ron giving him a glare. "You could learn to like it as well."

"I have to agree with Mione on that one mate." Harry said, "Even I like school more than being back at Privet Drive." Ron rolled his eyes,

"Oh get off it Harry, that's just because you've got those creeps you call family over there." Harry nodded,

"Yes, well, that too, but I was thinking of the reasons why I like it here. Dumbledore, Quiddatch, and more importantly….Hermione." Hermione smiled at him dreamily as they leaned in for a kiss…with poor Ron between them. They had hooked up at the end of the previous school year. Hermione and Ron had tried, but they realized that they were more like siblings, but would always be best friends. Harry had been with Ron's sister Ginny, but after their 4th year and the Yule Ball, Ginny's heart went for Neville. So there they were. To say Ron envied Harry would be an understatement, but he did feel left out.

"Okay, break it up you 2." He said pushing them apart.

"Sorry Ron." The 2 said. "I thought you and Lavender were going out again this summer." Hermione said placing her hand on his shoulder. Ron shook his head,

"She tires me out, and I dunno, she's not the girl." The other 2 nodded. "Aww well, don't look at me like that you guys. Who knows, maybe I'll have better luck this year. It's gonna be good you know. Fred and George are graduating. It's gotta be good." The 3 friends laughed. They all liked the Weasley twins, but Ron needed to be the only Weasley boy for a change. He was always following in the footsteps of all his older brothers.

Suddenly Neville ran by. "Hey guys!" He cried "Have you seen my cousin?" The 3 friends looked at him funny,

"Neville. How can you lose your cousin?" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Well, she likes to wander, and-"

"Neville, if we see her we'll let you know, now go find her." Harry said. With that Neville ran off. "Wonder who his cousin is." He muttered. Ron just laughed,

"Oh no! Another Longbottom."

"Actually, Nevy and I have different last names. His mom and my dad are siblings. Strange, I thought you knew that Mr. Weasley." A female voice said. The trio turned around and Ron was met with big snappy hazel eyes.

"Tori?" He whispered, a small smile touching his lips. The girl laughed,

"You're still the only friend of mine that calls me that."

"What is your name?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry, my name's-"

"Notorious! There you are!" Neville cried running back over to them wrapping her in a hug. Notorious smiled at Harry and Hermione.

"My name's Notorious Eppes, but I like Tori." Ron and the others smiled at her.

"It's great to see you T." he said with a huge smile.

"How do you 2 know each other?" Neville, Harry, and Hermione asked at the same time. The 2 just laughed,

"We grew up together." Ron said looking at Tori. His face grew sad,

"But then she and her family moved away to the Muggle World the summer before our 1st year at Hogwarts. And I never saw her again."

"Until now." She said taking his hand.

"So, are you visiting Neville, or are you going to be going here?" Hermione asked excitedly. Tori's eyes sparkled,

"Lets find out." She whispered as she took Neville's hand and walked towards the staff table and the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall smiled,

"Aww, Miss. Eppes. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get the youngest sibling." Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. He chuckled,

"Her family's almost as big as mine, cept she's the youngest." They looked up as McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Tori's head. Soon it began to speak,

"Hmmm…another Eppes. Haven't had any of you in a while. How's Don?"

"He's an Auor now." Tori replied. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"You have a very short…and almost dangerous temper," the hat said as it continued, "You're mysterious and quick witted like a Slytherin." Ron's face fell, "But," said the hat, "You have the strive for adventure, and you are quite the Prankster." The 3 friends laughed lightly, "And," said the hat, "You have a heart of gold. There is no doubt; you are definitely a…Gryffindor." The students clapped and the Gryffindor's yelled out their approval.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled to her brother, "Is that, is that Tori?" Ron smiled big,

"You bet it is Gin." Tori and Neville joined them at the Gryffindor table as Dumbledore began to talk about the upcoming year. Ron smiled as Tori sat down across from him.

"What are you smiling about Ronald?" she whispered.

"Oh nothing." Ron whispered back, "I'm just thinking about how this year is gonna rock."


	2. Chapter 1: Best foot forward

"It all began at Graduation"

LadyPirate2006

I wanted to say that I love Fred and George, so if it seems like I'm bashing them—I'm not. I just know what it's like to have older TWIN brothers go to the same school as you. You love to hate them, and hate to love them

Disclaimer: NO, I don't own anything Harry Potter

Warnings: MPREG

Chapter One: Best Foot Forward+

It was that unbelievable moment. Fred and George Weasley were graduating from Hogwarts. What they'd be doing afterwards was a whole other matter however, but for now, just the fact that they were graduating was a miracle worth celebrating. And speaking of celebrations, the senior graduation party was about to begin.

The girls were dressed in their nicest and brightest sundresses and the boys in their nicest clothes. Harry and Hermione had just returned from dinner in Hogsmeade and were rather late getting to the dance.

"Where were we supposed to meet Ron and Tori?" Hermione laughed as they ran back through the meadow kicking up wildflowers along the way.

"Dunno." Harry said taking her hand, "It shouldn't be hard to miss them though. When are they not together?"

True enough. Ever since the fall when Ron's childhood best friend Tori Eppes came to Hogwarts things had never been the same. Hermione had finally gotten a girl to join their misfit group, and it was just nice not to be the third wheel. Plus Tori was just as intellectual as she was. Harry took to Tori right away as well. They talked about the better things the Muggle World actually had to offer, like movies, Kiera Knightly (well, in Harry's mind), Chinese food, mustang convertibles and Muggle music. More than once, was he caught by their Professors listening to Tori's…iPod contraption? Thingy, but since none of them new how to use it, let alone turn it off they usually tried to Hex it. And Ron? Well, he found his perfect girl. He loved Tori, and it was very clear she loved him back.

At the dance everyone was laughing, dancing, and singing to the music. Yearbooks were being passed around (yes, Tori and Hermione started Hogwarts first Annual club-it was a hit. Finally, Colin Creevey and his camera could be put to good use) and tears and hugs were shared as fellow students, staff, and close friends got ready to say goodbye to the seniors.

Out on the dance floor, Tori and Ron were having a great time rocking out. "Ron! You dance wonderfully! Who taught you?" Tori laughed as Ron swung her about. Ron's eyes sparkled,

"McGonagall taught me back in my 4th year, but I never got the chance to dance at the Yule Ball." He was quiet for a moment. "I've never been to a dance with a real date before. This is my first." Tori smiled.

"Mine too." They gazed into each others eyes and moved in for a kiss-

"Hey! Ickle Ronniekins and Wittle E are finally hooking up eh Fred?"

"Looks like it George."

"Precious."

"Why don't you 2 go jump off a cliff?" Ron groaned trying to hide his blush. Tori laughed,

"What is it with you and always coming in at the wrong moment?"

"Or the right moment." Said George.

"All depends on how you think about it." Said Fred. Tori rolled her eyes.

"How about a drink?" Fred said.

"Love to!" George said.

"I was talking to Angela." Fred said. Before the two brothers got off on a fight, Ron took Tori's hand and they made their way to the punch table.

"Would you care for a drink T?" He asked, still obviously embarrassed. Tori nodded.

"Yes please. I'm so thirsty." They smiled at each other as Ron handed her, her drink. Ron snaked his arm around her waist, she ran her fingers through his hair and they leaned in again-

"There you two are!" Hermione shrieked happily, as the two pulled away, redder than ever. Tori laughed as she leaned against Ron's chest. Ron smiled.

"Where's Harry Mione?" Tori asked their friend.

"He's saving our spot in line for pictures." She replied.

"Pictures? What a great idea!" Tori cried. "Come on Ron! Let's go!" Ron pouted,

"But what about our drinks?" Tori smiled as she took his drink from him and placed it on the table next to hers,

"C'mon Ronniekins. We'll come back to them." She whispered. Ron smiled as he made his way to the picture line with his two favorite girls on each arm.

Unknown to them however, was the sprinkling of a strange pinkish potion into Tori's drink.

After the pictures, the four friends returned to the punch table. Ron laughed as he grabbed his drink and handed Tori hers,

"Did you see Harry's face when you sat on his knee Mione? Merlin, it was priceless!" Harry blushed as Hermione handed him a drink,

"It was nothing. I was just…I was just…well. How often does a really pretty girl sit on your knee?"

"Harry I love you." Hermione whispered kissing him quiet.

"Awww, Kodak moment." Tori said leaning on Ron's chest again. Harry and Hermione laughed at her- understanding the joke.

"Must be a Muggle thing." Ron muttered. Tori looked into her glass,

"So? What's the drink?"

"Pumpkin juice!" Ron chirped. Tori made a face,

"Ugh, whatever happened to lemonade or coke or margaritas? You know the good stuff?"

"Marga what?" Ron asked.

"Muggle thing." Hermione and Harry said. Ron shook his head as Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, and Seamus Finnegan joined them.

"Hi guys." Lavender said sweetly. "Hello Ronald." She said looking at her old flame. Ron unconsciously held Tori closer,

"Hey Lavender. You look beautiful tonight." They smiled awkwardly at each other.

"Mind if we join you for a drink?" Seamus asked.

"Not at all." Hermione said as Harry handed him a drink.

"Thanks Ron." Luna said quietly as Ron handed her a drink. She blushed slightly when he smiled at her.

"Ron, do you want the rest of mine? I think I've had enough pumpkin juice for a while. You guys drink this stuff like it's Starbucks."

"What?"

"Only the best place for coffee ever!" Hermione said dreamily, "Mmmm, tall white chocolate peppermint latte." She murmured.

"Muggles." The group said laughing. Ron smiled taking Tori's drink,

"Are you sure T?" Tori nodded,

"Yes, I really have had enough." Luna's eyes grew the size of saucers as she watched Ron gulp down both his and Tori's drink. Suddenly Ron's belly sparkled pink for a split second and then stopped. He chuckled.

"Ron, are you okay?" Tori asked. Ron laughed when she rest her hand on his belly,

"That was really fizzy pumpkin juice." He said. His friends just laughed. Tori looked at him and saw him in a very different light…as if he was glowing. She smiled,

"What are you staring at Notorious?" Ron asked playfully. Tori silently wrapped her arms around his waist,

"You." She whispered closing the gap between them, "You're so beautiful." And with that, she sealed it as she captured Ron's lips with her own.

"Mmm, I love you Tori." Ron whispered.


	3. Chapter 2: There goes summer

"It all began at Graduation"

LadyPirate2006

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warning: mpreg

Chapter 2: There goes summer+

"This doesn't feel like graduation." Ron groaned the next day as the four sat down to breakfast."

"It shouldn't. We aren't the ones graduating." Tori said, not even looking up at him. Harry groaned,

"I don't know how you convinced us to stay for the summer program. Don't you understand that it's enough torture sometimes just being here in the fall?" Ron nodded,

"While everyone else gets to go home and relax and enjoy their summer break, we're stuck here, in what? Summer school!" Nevertheless, the girls were not paying any attention. They were too busy staring deep into their textbooks for their summer classes.

"Don't complain." Tori said once again, not bothering to look up, "We aren't the only ones staying for the summer, and you can't say it's all mine and Hermione's' fault. Your parents agreed. Moreover, Ginny is staying too. So are Lavender, Luna, Seamus, Palma and Pavarotti and also Neville…. where is that cousin of mine anyways?" Her friends just laughed at her,

"Only you two know how to lose each other." They said.

"Still," Ron said, "Ginny's only doing this because Neville is. She's just being stupid." He said, right as she walked by,

"Shut up Ron!" she snapped whacking her brother on the side of the head.

"It's gonna be a long summer." Hermione whispered in Tori's ear. The girls giggled. Suddenly,

"Incoming!" someone shouted. The four friends looked up as a clumsy little snowy owl flopped down, landing on the Gryffindor table and spilling all the cereal and toast along the way as it bumped into them,

"Higgins!" Tori cried. As the little owl looked up at its name it let out a little, "Wheeeeeee!" as it tripped before landing right on Tori's face. Once there the little owl held on and softly purred.

"Only you Higgins." Tori muttered underneath her feathered friend, laughing, "What a mess." Harry looked down the length of the table…what a mess indeed. He just laughed,

"Higgins always makes Pig look good when it comes to landing." Ron nodded.

"So? What's the word Higgins?" Hermione asked the little owl. Higgins hopped down, sat between them, and just blinked. They groaned,

"Higgins. Did you lose my mail again?" Tori asked. Higgins nodded, not really understanding. "It can't be too important." She said as Higgins walked around the table picking up bits of different foods and putting it into Ron's cereal bowl, "Mom knows Higgins sucks at delivering mail. It's just, she sends such nice cards."

"Hey guys!" Neville called out as he walked over to them.

"Hi Nev!" Neville stared dreamily down the table over at Ginny until Harry cleared his throat "Sorry." Neville said blushing a bit, "First classes start in 20, I was wondering what you four have." The guys shrugged as the girls mouthed POTIONS, Neville nodded, "Great, I'll see you guys in a little bit." As Neville walked off Harry was about to ask just what their first class was anyways, until Ron started squawking about,

"Higgins!" he cried, "What have you done to my breakfast?" The four friends looked at his plate and laughed. The little owl had piled his bowl high of sausage bites, toast crumbs, Wizard Charms, various fruit chunks, and of course, pumpkin juice. He ruffled proudly as Tori pet him on his little head,

"You are such a little goober." She said. Ron grumbled a bit before just giving in and taking a bite of Higgins masterpiece.

"Eww! Ron that's gross!" The three said, looking at him disgustedly,

"Is not." He replied as he picked up Higgins and placed him on his shoulder, "This little guy made quite a delicious meal. It only looks weird because it's all piled together. Good job Higgins, I like it." Higgins lightly pecked his ear as the others shook their heads.

Over at the other tables one student watching them paled as she watched Ron snarf down his weird mass of food, "Oh no, did it really work?" she whispered nervously to herself.

While over at another table a pair of eyes watched Ron and smirked, "Looks like you're in for a big surprise Weasel."

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I would suggest you quit your doddling if you expect to make it to my class on time." Potions Professor Severus Snape said thickly as he walked past the four friends down to the dungeons; his black robes billowing behind him. Ron and Harry stared after him with quizzical looks,

"What's he going on about?" Ron asked. Hermione and Tori glanced at each other and began walking away quickly. Ron and Harry noticed right away,

"WHAT!" they shrieked, "WE HAVE POTIONS!"

"Run." Tori whispered.

"You know," Hermione said as they ran from the guys, "This will be the first time those two ever made it to class on time."


End file.
